Safe
by LemonStar
Summary: ..Daenerys Targaryen/Khal Drogo.. Follow-up to "So It Shall Be". Drogo makes a vow to Dany. AU.


…

The _khalasar_ stopped for the night near a cool stream and Dany was grateful for the sight of it. She longed to bathe away the dirt and grime on her skin from the day of traveling but first, she had to see to the needs of her people as their Khaleesi and also to the needs of Rahenys. She could hear Drogo bark out orders as camp was set up and Dany walked amongst the women, children and the slaves, making sure that fires were started and food was prepared and everyone had what they needed to be comfortable for the night. Once her own tent was set up, right at the bank of the water, Dany carried Rahenys inside. The baby was a month old now and had already grown accustomed to being on a horse all day. It was her life. This was the life she would know and though she would not be the stallion that mounted the world as prophesized, she would still be a stallion nonetheless.

The three dragons – Viserion, Rhaegal and Drogon – hopped on their feet, their wings flapping as they followed their dragon mistress into her tent where Jhiqui was already laying down her furs and preparing the bed. She lit candles and arranged food on a platter but Dany's own fast would have to wait. She handed Rahenys to Jhiqui for a moment as she rid herself of her leather top and setting it aside, she then took her daughter back and the baby's mouth found her mother's nipple immediately, beginning to feast hungrily.

"You must eat, too, Khaleesi," Jhiqui said, pouring Dany a horn of fresh water.

"I will," Dany nodded, walking back and forth the length of the tent, looking down and watching Rahenys eat, a faint smile across her face. She ate better when she was in motion. Just like her father, Rahenys preferred to always be moving. She became fussy when she was still for too long and not sleeping.

The tent flap opened and Drogo entered, glistening with water. He had already helped himself to a dip in the stream. With a bow, Jhiqui left the tent, leaving the Khal alone with his Khaleesi and daughter. Drogo ate his meal with Dany now instead of sitting late into the night outside with some of his _khalasar_, making her wait for him to come to her. Now, he was the one who came to her and it was a small gesture but it meant so much to Dany and Drogo seemed to understand that though it was something never once discussed. Outside the silk and leather-skinned walls of their now shared tent, he was the feared Khal Drogo, leader of forty thousand hardened blood-riders, trained warriors who all knew of and most feared. But in here, he was her Drogo, her husband.

"The water is cold," Drogo told her, settling himself down on the furs at the low table that had been set up with food and drink for them.

"I was hoping you would have waited for me," she smiled at him and beneath his beard, his lips turned up into a smile as well before he ate a piece of the cooked horse meat, chewing and watching her.

"I can always bathe twice, moon of my life," he told her and they shared another smile.

Rahenys finished her gentle sucking and Dany pulled her from her breast. She smiled as Drogo held out his arms and she passed their daughter to him. Then without covering herself, she sat down with them on the furs and sipped from the water Jhiqui had poured her. She had been married to Drogo for many months now but her stomach still craved something other than the horse meat that was the Dothraki diet. There had been a market the day before yesterday that they had come upon and Drogo had bought his Khaleesi the food she had craved since she had left her Targaryen home across the black sea.

Dany smiled now as she ate a small piece of cheese, thoroughly enjoying the burst of welcome and familiar flavor across her tongue. The dragons hopped excitedly, begging for a taste and she fed them each their own small slice and though they ate it, they didn't wish for another and Drogo smirked, tossing each of them a piece of meat instead and they began snapping and fighting, none willing to be satisfied with just one piece.

She watched as Drogo took another piece of the meat and with Rahenys cradled in one of his massive arms, he rubbed it back and forth along the baby's lips. Dothraki babies were to become accustomed to horses from the moment they were born with their father taking them for their first ride just minutes after their birth. They were swaddled in leather from horse skin and though they lived on their mother's milk, they were to have the taste of the meat on their lips for it was believed that it would touch their tongue and give them strength. There was no such thing as a weak Dothraki.

"There are powerful families who would want an…" Dany paused, trying to think of the Dothraki word for _alliance_. She didn't know if there was one. She waved her hand back and forth between herself and Drogo to show her meaning. "_Athkemar_," she then said the Dothraki word for marriage.

Drogo stared at her for a moment and then down to Rahenys. "She is a stallion, the daughter of a Khal and a Dragon. No man is her equal."

Dany smiled faintly but it faded. "When we cross the sea, she will be valuable to those who wish you harm," she then said, her fingers brushing along their daughter's cheek. "She is Dothraki with all of her father's riders behind her and a Targaryen with dragon blood. There has never been a babe like her."

Silence followed and when she lifted her eyes from Rahenys, Dany found that Drogo was staring at her, his black eyes somehow seeming even darker despite in the stream, he had washed away the kohl usually thickly surrounding them. The looks penetrated her and made her go still. She had seen that look several times now – anytime someone intended her harm. Viserys holding his blade to her stomach. The attempt on her life ordered by those who wished her dead just for being a Targaryen. That was the night Drogo vowed to set sail on the wooden horses and cross the deadly sea to take back the iron chair for his wife and their baby. Still, Rahenys was not the only one who would be vulnerable. With her dragons, Dany was more valuable – and dangerous – to all those in the seven kingdoms than anyone could have imagined.

In an act of showing affection – something only for inside the walls of their tent – Drogo lifted a hand and rested it along Dany's cheek. She closed her eyes and tilted her head into his touch. Her husband was so warm – all of the time. She craved his touch. He leaned in and his lips pressed to her forehead in a kiss. Dany's hands slid up his rough, hard arms and came to rest on his shoulders. He promised her without words and Dany trusted no one but him. She had never felt safe until she married him and became his Khaleesi, the moon of his life. No harm would come to herm, or Rahenys, as long as Drogo was standing.

Finishing their meal and then leaving Rahenys with Doreah, Drogo led her to the stream. It was dark with just a torch he had taken to guide their way. He stabbed it into the sand and he watched as Dany undressed herself. The water was cold – too cold. She preferred it to be steaming hot but she was dirty and dusty and needed to cleanse herself. She submerged herself beneath the icy surface and when her head emerged, she saw Drogo step into the water, naked and the moonlight above shining on him. The scar on his face seemed to glow silver and when he was close, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and her lips went there, kissing the marred skin on his eyebrow and below his eye. His hands slid onto her hips underneath the water and her body floated against his.

She was still tender from the birth but Drogo was gentle, his hand first slipping between her thighs and touching her with his fingers and then when he felt she was ready, he paused and she nodded, kissing him on the lips this time as he guided his erection inside of her. She wrapped her legs around him, his length easing and sinking inside of her and she held onto him as he slowly moved her hips against his. She gasped softly and breathed heavily and her face was pressed to the side of his neck. She could feel his warm breath on her shoulder and one of his hands flat on her back, holding her close to him.

He whispered her name when she came and he followed her, pulsating inside of her, holding her trembling body to his. She then smiled when she felt his lips on the side of her throat. Her Khal was so tender when they were alone. When she first saw him, she had been terrified. She never could have imagined loving such a man but she did and though the Dothraki had no word for it, and wouldn't understand if she said it in common tongue, she knew that Drogo loved her, too.

"When we ride the wooden horses across the poison water," Drogo said, pulling his head back so their eyes could meet in the moonlight and the fire of their torch. "I will take the seven kingdoms for you and Rahenys. And you will both be safe."

Another promise. A vow to her and to their daughter. Dany closed her eyes and she kissed him, her hands on his cheeks, the water still gently rocking their bodies together. When a Dothraki made a promise, it was only a matter of time before their word was made good. The Dothraki did things in their own time for their own reasons and one had to have patience. But Dany did not doubt Drogo and she never would. He would lay claim to all – in time – and if he vowed that she and Rahenys would be safe, Dany did not fear for something different.

…

**_Thank you for reading and please review! I hope to write more for this pairing if there is interest._**


End file.
